Conai Uzumaki
''"Always remember, no matter what you're going through. there is someone who has dealt with worse." —'Conai Uzumaki' Conai Uzumaki is a shinobi from the Hidden Ocean Village. He is the son of Rōzu Hyūga, and was supposedly the son of Shinigami Kaguya, until it was revealed that this was a lie, and Likone Uzumaki was the actual father. As a countermeasure, Shinigami injected his DNA into a young Conai. Conai would grow up to become a close friend of the Ninth Hokage and become a Tokubetsu Jōnin. Conai would later marry his childhood friend, Tsuma Nara, and have one son, Atarashi Uzumaki. Conai died at 31, on his son's 7th birthday, during a riot. Appearance ---- Conai always had a "boyish" appearance, with rosy cheeks and windswept, dark orange hair. Strangely, as he got older, his eye color changed, from green, to dark orange, to dark yellow. Conai was always seen with a smile when he was an adult, resulting in his nickname The Happy Orange Shinobi, a name he actually likes. Personality ---- Conai is often happy, and looked on the bright side of things, often something that throws off opponents. Conai usually believed that "no matter what he goes through, there is someone going through worse". Background ---- Conai Uzumaki was born May 23rd in Kaiyōgakure to Shinigami Kaguya and Rōzu Hyūga. One DNA test quickly revealed Shinigami was not Conai's father, and a man by the name of Likone Uzumaki was. To the severe anger of Shinigami, Rōzu seemingly didn't mind, and insisted Conai's last name be Uzumaki, not Kaguya. This resulted in Shinigami angrily confronting Likone, and starting a rivalry. As a countermeasure, Shinigami injected his DNA into a young Conai. Conai would grow up to become a close friend of the Ninth Hokage and become a Tokubetsu Jōnin. Conai would later marry his childhood friend, Tsuma Nara, and have one son, Atarashi Uzumaki. Conai died at 31, on his son's 7th birthday, during a riot. Abilities/Jutsu ---- Conai is able to use the Byakugan, due to his heritage. He can also use Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai and Shikotsumyaku. Jutsu ---- * Eight Trigrams Grid Palm * Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher * Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms * Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven * Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms * Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle * Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists * Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists * Palm Bottom * Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Rabbit Hair Needle * Water Needle * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Dance of the Camellia * Dance of the Clematis: Flower * Dance of the Clematis: Vine * Dance of the Larch * Dance of the Seedling Fern * Dance of the Willow * Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets References ----